Last Hope
by Kendrink
Summary: After Aubrey snapped at her at the semi-finals, she did what Beca Mitchell did best. She moved to LA, got an apartment, a job, and a cat. Well she did lack one thing. Happiness. That changed when a certain redhead tickled her way back in Beca's life. Based off of Last Hope by Paramore.(Repost because This accidentally got deleted)
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell, Beca?!" Said the one and only Aubrey Posen. "Were you trying to mess us up?"

It was the semi-finals, and Beca had just tampered with their set. Aubrey doesn't seem too pleased about it.

"Are you serious?" Asked the short brunette, her eyebrows sky high.

She did tamper with the set. But on good intentions. The judges were prectically snoozing.

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show." The blonde was fuming. Beca was almost expecting the vomit to spew out of the Bella's mouth.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." They were arguing now. Jesus Christ, help.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" The brunette turned to Fat Amy. The bigger Bella didn't look up from her fingers.

"Amy?" The DJ looked up at her friend. She needed opinions.

"It was cool. But it did take us a little bit by surprise." The bigger blonde admitted. Well, at least she thought it was cool, right?

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." Aubrey retorted. Oh god, help me.

"Mmmm a little." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey was looking straight into her eyes now. And for some strange reason, Beca stared her down. That sudden boost of confidence was gone in a split second. She ended up looking at the floor instead.

"Aubrey, don't-" said Chloe. Of course she'd be defending Beca. The red head was the one who recruited her in the first place.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend, you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" The brunette said rather angrily, successfully cutting off the redhead. Beca saw something in Chloe's eyes, hurt? Maybe it was just Beca's overactive imagination.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Jesse. Holy Crap, why him? Of all the fucking people in the fucking world, she had to think that Beca had a fucking crush on him. Un-fucking-believable.

"Woah, woah, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear." Speak of the fucking devil. Jesus, Joseph and Mary. Why does the world hate her? Why just, why?

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Can you back off?" She spat at the treble boy. She was angry. She was fucking infuriated. Why does this shit have to happen to her?

"Trebles. Time to bring the pain." Said a boy with brown curly hair. Benji. Jesus, she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to cry, scream, kill everybody in the world, and kill herself at the same fucking time. But, she couldn't do that here. Not now. Not in front of the Bellas.

"If this is what I get for trying..." And with that, she scampered off. She didn't really care where the fuck she was going, but anywhere but here would be fucking amazing.

"Beca! Beca, wait!" She could hear Benji call out to her. No, She won't fucking wait, she's fucking tired of waiting.

She called for a cab. And when the cab did come. She immediately said "Barden University." And off she went.

A year and a half later.

She was interning at Jupiter Records for half a year now, and she still hasn't gotten her big break. But, maybe just maybe, that will change today. Maybe her boss, who promised to listen to her demos like a month ago, already listened to them. God forbid, maybe even like them. Ah, that would be the day.

After semifinals, she moved to LA. Her dad promised her that he'd pay for her apartment for a year. Six months ago, he stopped paying for it. Which made it officially Beca's responsibility. And also her problem. Because she is paid minimum wage at Jupiter Records, she had to take a job as a waitress at a nearby bakery. Her life sucks. That's just it.

She also got a cat named Butch, cause reasons.

Beca had just woke up. Her head throbbed like a son of a bitch. She knew drinking was a horrible idea, yet she did drink the night before because she's a fucking dumbass who's best friend is ignorance. Great way to start a work day.

She looked at her alarm clock. Holy shit, it's 7:30. Late for the enth time this week. Fucking awesome.

She begrudgingly got up from her bed, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But her stomach had other plans for her. She threw up once she entered her once clean bathroom. Great, something she had to clean up later. The puke didn't even make it to the toilet. Great.

After cleaning up the puke, and taking a freezing cold shower (cause the heater was being a real bitch and didn't wanna work.) She worked on her make up to at least look a little bit presentable.

Beca looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she looked like shit. She had bags under her eyes, her pale fucking skin didn't really help her. It just made them look ten times darker.

She grabbed her tube of concealer and put a shit ton of concealer on her face. After finally hiding her unholy eyebags, concealer is a gift of God. She applied her eyeliner, which was usually thick, but she was frustrated because her head hurts so she gave up making it thick.

After making herself look human, she craved coffee and waffles. She needed the caffeine in her system if she wanted to actually function like a normal human being for the rest of the day. This was gonna be a long day.

She decided to grab coffee at that little coffee shop she always went to, and maybe grab a waffle too.

She grabbed her car keys, told Butch, who was still asleep, that she'd be back at four, and went out of her apartment.

She rode down the elevator and hopped on her car. The engine hummed when she started the car. Of course this car was provided by her father, he said it was absolutely nesessary. It was a dark blue Kia, she absolutely loved it, it symbolized that she had bern set free to rome LA and carry out her dream. But, the strangest thing is, here in LA she isn't... Happy. Which is fucking weird, cause this is where she wanted to be all her life. Beca was about to reach for her iPod, but her bag wasn't there. Shit. Why? For the love of God, Why? All she wanted was to go to work, looking and functioning, like an actual human being. Great. Just fucking peachy.

She got out of her car and stomped her way back to her apartment. Practically yelling at her cat for sleeping in her way.

When she got back to her car, she literally dug out her iPod and plugged it on it's docking station in the car. She looked through her songs and selected The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Then she was off, for real this time.

 _ **What if I wanted to break**_

 _ **Laugh it all off in your face**_

 _ **What would you do? (Oh, oh)**_

 _ **What if I fell to the floor**_

 _ **Couldn't take all this anymore**_

 _ **What would you do, do, do?**_

This song was literally one of her favorites, one of her first, um lady jams if you will. Damnit, Chloe how could she use the term lady jams without feeling weird.

 _ **Come break me down**_

 _ **Bury me, bury me**_

 _ **I am finished with you**_

Beca sang along to the chorus, and did a little head bang thing.

Wha _t if I wanted to fight_

 _ **Beg for the rest of my life**_

 _ **What would you do?**_

 _ **You say you wanted more**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

 _ **I'm not running from you (from you)**_

It would be a total lie if she said she didn't think of the bellas, of how hurt Chloe looked when Beca cut her off at the semi-finals.

 _ **Come break me down**_

 _ **Bury me, bury me**_

 _ **I am finished with you**_

 _ **Look in my eyes**_

 _ **You're killing me, killing me**_

 _ **All I wanted was you**_

 _ **I tried to be someone else**_

 _ **But nothing seemed to change**_

 _ **I know now, this is who I really am inside.**_

 _ **Finally found myself**_

 _ **Fighting for a chance.**_

 _ **I know now, this is who I really am.**_

 _ **Ah, ah**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **Ah, ah**_

 _ **Come break me down**_

 _ **Bury me, bury me**_

 _ **I am finished with you, you, you.**_

 _ **Look in my eyes**_

 _ **You're killing me, killing me**_

 _ **All I wanted was you**_

She was humming along and sometimes even doing that scream-o bit.

 _ **Come break me down (bury me, bury me)**_

 _ **Break me down (bury me, bury me)**_

 _ **Break me down (bury me, bury me)**_

 _ **(You say you wanted more)**_

 _ **What if I wanted to break...?**_

 _ **(What are you waiting for?)**_

 _ **Bury me, bury me**_

 _ **(I'm not running from you)**_

 _ **What if I**_

 _ **What if I**_

 _ **What if I**_

 _ **What if I**_

 _ **Bury me, bury me**_

By the time the song ended, she was at Jupiter Recods' parking lot. She took her iPod off the docking station and stuffed the gadget in her bag.

Once she entered, she heard her boss talking in the meeting room. Crap. She forgot, there was a meeting.

She entered the meeting room in the most awkward way possible. "Reggie, you're late." Her boss said. Uh, can the earth open up and swallow her? Please? That would really be fucking amazing.

"Anyway, before you arrived, in the rudest way possible if I may add, I was just talking about our new client, Chloe Beale." Beca's heart stopped. Chloe Beale? As in the Chloe Beale? Crap.

 _ **A/N: Reader? Ya still there? Awesome. Yeah please don't bail on me. I know I should quit trying to write multichaps, but I couldn't fucking help myself, okay? I'm writing all this with my phone by the way. I totally blame autocorrect for some errors. This just erupted out of pure boredom, hope you stay I have more plans for our dear dear otp. So, make yourself comfortable, grab a chair or some shit. This is gonna be a really bumpy ride.**_

 _ **Eh..review? Maybe follow or favorite? That'd be fucking amazing.**_

 _ **Til next time you awesome nerds!**_

 _ **feistykleinemaus**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, any ideas?" Her boss asks, snapping his fingers. "Okay, I'm gonna give you guys a minute. One minute to think of an amazing original idea." Beca was a little bit too fazed to think of anything, but Chloe Beale. The Chloe Beale? The same Chloe that barged into her shower and forced her to sing with her all those years ago? The same Chloe that said Titanium was her lady jam? The same rehead whose smile can make the world a better place? And whose eyes are so blue the sky looks like nothing? Wait, what? Beca is so fucked right now.

Her head started throbbing again. What the literal fuck is wrong with her? She felt a hand on her back. It was Dax.

"Bad hangover?" He asked. He was the only friend Beca had here, but they weren't very close. "Oh, you have no idea." Beca said burying her face in her arms. Jesus, Joseph and Mary, her head never got this fucking bad ever before. She just wanted to go back home and drink some coffee, and maybe get a waffle. Yeah, waffles are good. They're sweet, and taste awesome with maple syrup.

Maybe Chloe would taste better with maple syrup. Jesus, why is she thinking about this now?

"Reggie? You asleep?" Great. Her boss is back. Just fucking peachy. She gave him a thumbs up to let him know that she is, in fact alive and well. "Okay. She's good and alive. Any ideas?" She heard him snapping his fingers, as if expecting her to speak up with an amazing idea. Not today. Nope, definitely not today. Maybe another day where she doesn't feel like complete and utter shit.

"We co-" Dax spoke up. Of course, his uncle would cut him off. "Any ideas from anyone but you." He pointed to Dax. That shut him up.

Oh God, why does every single fucking noise sound ten times louder? Jesus. Her head is not agreeing with her like she wants it to. And the fact that she didn't get coffee this morning did not help at all. Jesus, why does the world hate her?

She fell asleep in the middle of the meeting, after all her brain was absolutely failing her and she couldn't stand hearing all of them talk at once. Sounds just made her migraine fucking worst. Well, Chloe's voice was pretty much the only exception. She remembered their duet in the bathroom. How Chloe's angelic voice harmonized perfectly with her own alto voice. All those times in Bella rehearsal, Chloe was the one helping Beca with her dance steps if she did them wrong. Those touches seemed innocent enough, right? Sure, sometimes Chloe tended to linger a little bit longer than she has to or was it just Beca? She's going crazy, this is fucking insane. She's fucking insane. Chloe isn't even gay, is she? I mean last time she checked Chloe was dating a guy named Tom, well rumors said so at least. Damn it, why is she even thinking about this? Because you're asleep dumbass, also you have a fucking hangover and you tend to overthink everything when you get a hangover answered the sane part of her brain. Now, she's fucking answering her own rhetorical questions. Jesus, help her.

Again, she felt a hand on her back, rubbing her back, trying to wake her. She opened her eyes. It was Dax. Of course. "Beca?" He had this gentle tone that almost sounded like a loud whisper. She hummed in response. "You slept through the whole meeting." Great. Just fucking great. She should have stayed home then, it would have been fucking the same. Except that she wouldn't have slept on a cold fucking desk if she was home. "Oh. Well at least my migraine isn't that bad anymore." She totally lied. It's fucking worse.

"Well, thanks for staying to wake me up and all that shit." She said, grabbing her bag. "Yeah, no problem." He paused. "Um. If you have the time maybe you'd like to uh go get coffee or something?" Was he asking her out? Really? She wanted to just blurt out 'I'm so sorry. But I'm gay.' But Beca didn't wanna seem rude.

"Are you asking me out?" She blurted out. Damn her brain and its disfunctional filters. "Um, yeah I guess you could say that." He said, swaying a bit anxiously. "Dude, look I like you okay, and you do seem like a very nice guy, but I am in fact gay." Well she's bisexual, so it was like fifty percent the truth and fifty percent lie. "As in like happy gay or gay as in you like girls?" He asked a twinge of hope in his voice. She cringed at the word 'happy'. She was pretty far from happy. "Er, the latter." She tried sounding apologetic. It didn't work.

"Sorry." She quickly added. He sighed. "Its okay. It's not like I expected you to say yes." He smiled sadly. This is gonna be so fucking awkward. "Well, um, I gotta head out now. My cat's probably starving." She lied. Well, Butch was always hungry. But she literally just wanted to get out of that awkward situation.

"Oh yeah, I'll get out of your way then." She walked out of the meeting room with a sigh if relief. Fuck yeah. Now, for that cup of coffee and the waffle.

She was at Starbucks now, sipping her third cup. Leisurely sitting at a table and working on a mix. Finally.

She worked with the cord progessions, making them work and blending them a bit. Maybe adding in a few beats in the BPM. A few tweaks here and there-

Her thoughts were interrupted she felt someone tap her shoulder. Someone has to be dying. She pulled her headphones off her ears so they were now resting on her neck.

She turned to the person tapping her shoulder. "Chloe?!" Beca almost screamed in delight. Almost. The redhead smiled widely "Hey Becs."

 _ **A/N: So.. Um yeah they've met. Surprise! Er, Hope you guys are at least a bit satisfied with this chapter. Cause me, not that much really. So please review or not. All you bruh! Thank you random followers. You guys make my day. I apologize for the weird short filler-ish chapter. Well , this was suppossed to get posted tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait. I'll do better next update tho. Please don't get used to me updating early. Um so sorry If you read this story last time and well, got up to this point. It got deleted and I was really trying to re-upload but then yeah. Shit happens.**_

 _ **Ben's Niece: Haha thanks for reviewing dude! Here's the second chapter hope you like. You must like paramore, don't you?**_

 _ **Guesttt: Thank you! Haha, I was seriously doubting the quality of the story for a bit there.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe *le smirk***_

 _ **Err, all mistakes are all mine. I take full credit for them.**_

 _ **feistykleinemaus.**_


End file.
